<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by Echele78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946414">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78'>Echele78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Malec, Rescue Missions, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My vision of how the Malec reunion in Edom should have happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Lorenzo Rey, Magnus Bane &amp; Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my Shadowhunters Bingo square: Friends Got Them Together</p>
<p>This is a very loose interpretation of the prompt because without friends Alec would have never made it to Edom to be reunited with Magnus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Lorenzo and Alec have been separated from the rest of the group as they touch down in Edom to search for Izzy and Magnus. Shadowhunter tracking and fire messages aren’t working. Lorenzo can see how frustrated and worried Alec is becoming. He watches as dust and debris from Edom’s terrain swirl around Alec as the frustration takes over him.</p>
<p>He yells to be heard over the turbulent wind, “Mr. Lightwood. You have to calm down!”</p>
<p>“I can’t.” Alec replies.</p>
<p>“You can.” Lorenzo encourages him. Alec takes a deep breath to center himself. Placing his ring from Magnus back onto his finger, the tornado of emotions calms and he is anchored in the moment. Lorenzo continues, “The same magic that confounds your stele is at your disposal.”</p>
<p>Alec sighs, “Magic I can’t even control.”</p>
<p>“Nobody ever said this was going to be easy. Luckily, you...have...me.”</p>
<p>Alec nods in agreement and they set out for the area under the rift in the sky.</p>
<p>♦♦♦♦</p>
<p>As they’re searching through the ruins they believe to be Asmodeus’ lair, and therefore the most likely place to find Magnus, Lorenzo can’t help but to reflect on his previous interactions with Alec; just a few minutes ago outside and when Alec asked him if he had ever been in love. </p>
<p>It makes him wonder what lengths he himself would go to for the one he loved. How would he feel if the one person that was meant for him was trapped in another dimension. Would he do what Alec is doing right now?  Would he be able to make the same type of sacrifice, that either Alec or Magnus have made? He doesn’t know. </p>
<p>He would like to think “yes” but a large part of him, which is admittedly, hard to come to terms with, knows that he would not. He has a selfishness about him that would make him accept things for the way they were then simply move on with his life. When it’s staring him in the face like this, he doesn’t like what he sees. That selfish streak is an ugliness he wants to change so he makes a promise to himself to work on it, to be better, to embrace the people around him and see things from their perspective.  Put aside his “as long as everything works out for me” attitude and really, truly do right by and for his people. And also what is right for his new group of, hopefully, friends.</p>
<p>♦♦♦♦</p>
<p>Magnus is standing at a window in his father’s (now his?) throne room. He thinks he hears his name being called in the distance, “Magnus!”  He turns his head to listen more closely and face the door. This time when he hears it, “Magnus.” it’s said with a relieved sigh as Alec appears in the doorway.</p>
<p>Alec leans back through the doorway and shouts “Found him!” over his shoulder then rushes into the room towards him. </p>
<p>“Alexander.” Magnus meets him halfway and crashes into him in a crushing embrace. Each of them clutching to the other. Never wanting to let go. “I thought I’d never see you again.”</p>
<p>Alec leans back slightly to study Magnus’s face. “I told you, it’s only Edom. And we weren’t gonna let you fight Lilith alone.”</p>
<p>“We??”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I brought some back up. They better catch up soon. We’ll need all the help we can get to defeat her. ”</p>
<p>Magnus is astounded. “If we succeed?  Then what?”</p>
<p>“Then I stay here, with you. I’m never leaving you again.” Alec says with all the sincerity he can muster. Magnus can feel it rolling off of Alec in waves.</p>
<p>He is overwhelmed. No one in his very long life was ever willing to sacrifice an ounce of what Alec is willing to sacrifice for him. He can’t wait any longer so he pulls Alec in for a long overdue, fervent kiss.</p>
<p>Too soon for his liking, Magnus pulls away from Alec, just enough so he can rest his forehead against Alec’s. He keeps his eyes closed as he continues to rub his thumb along Alec’s hairline.</p>
<p>“As much as I want you to stay, I can’t ask you to do that. You’d be leaving your family and everything you’ve ever known to “live” in this hellscape with me. As much as I want to be with you, forever, that’s too much.”</p>
<p>"Magnus, look at me." Magnus does as he's asked and opens his eyes, staring directly into Alec's hazel ones. “You’re not asking. I’m telling you, that is what’s gonna happen. Being away from you has been its own hellscape and I never want to experience it again. I’ll do whatever I have to do to stay with you.”</p>
<p>In his shock, Magnus pulls his head away from Alec. He needs to be able to see him.  <em>Really</em> see him and study his face. “You’re serious.” He shakes his head with a sigh and says, “Alexander, I can’t-”</p>
<p>“What?” Alec is defiant and resolute in his position. Magnus can tell he’s not going to win this argument. There’s nothing he can say that will convince Alec to leave him here. To gather up whoever he brought with him and go back to the mortal world, so Magnus concedes his defeat. “I can’t believe you would do that for me.” he says with a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Well, selfishly, I’m actually doing it for me. I’ve told you before, I can’t live without you. It just so happens that I would also do anything within my power to keep you safe and happy and make sure you know how much you are loved. Not only by me, which, needless to say, words can’t express how much I love you, but by everyone. Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon...I could go on and on but we’re under a pretty tight time constraint here. As much as I want to stay here wrapped up in your arms, we really should go find the others. We’ve got the mother of all demons to deal with.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Magnus reluctantly releases his hold on Alec. “If you insist”.</p>
<p>“I do. On everything.” Magnus takes Alec’s hand when he offers it and they turn toward the door to leave.</p>
<p>♦♦♦♦</p>
<p>Upon hearing Alec announce that he found Magnus, Lorenzo decides not to follow Alec’s voice into the throne room. Remembering the promise he made to himself earlier, he wants to give them space. This is not his time, this is not about him. It’s about Alec and Magnus and everything they’ve gone through. He figures Alec will yell again if he needs help.</p>
<p>After a couple minutes, he hears footsteps behind him so he turns, hands up, magic at the ready, in case he needs to defend himself. It’s only Clary.</p>
<p>“Lorenzo. I’m so glad I found you.” Clary lets out a relieved breath. “Where’s Alec?”</p>
<p>Nodding his head towards the door beside him, “He’s inside with Magnus. I thought we should give them a few minutes alone.” He looks around behind Clary, “Where’s Simon?”</p>
<p>“Once we got inside we decided to split up. Thought we could search quicker and cover more ground using our vamp speed.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll find us in a few minutes.” Lorenzo assures her. “If not, we’ll go find him.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Lorenzo. I appreciate that, and you. You didn’t have to do this with us. Without you, all of us wouldn’t have been able to come, so, thank you.” Clary says sincerely.</p>
<p>“I’m simply doing what any High Warlock would do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that. I think there’s more to you than meets the eye.”</p>
<p>“Well-”</p>
<p>“Lorenzo! Let’s go!” coming from the room behind him cuts off whatever Lorenzo was going to say. Clary looks at Lorenzo with big, excited eyes and a huge smile on her face as she pushes past him into the throne room.</p>
<p>♦♦♦♦</p>
<p>Magnus and Alec look up as they hear footsteps coming towards the door. In the next instant, Clary is rushing into the room. “Magnus.” she exclaims with a happy exhale. She crosses the room and all but throws herself into Magnus’ arms.</p>
<p>“Biscuit.” says Magnus as he squeezes her tight. He releases her only to see Lorenzo appear behind her. “What are you doing here?” he asks him.</p>
<p>“Like I told Clary, I’m simply doing what any High Warlock would do. And...Alec was pretty persuasive.”</p>
<p>Magnus doesn’t miss the knowing look Alec and Lorenzo share. He glances between them, puzzled. Adding to his confusion is the fact that this is the first time he’s heard Lorenzo call Alec something other than a snarled “Mr. Lightwood” or a disparaged “your boyfriend”. He wonders what could have brought on the change of tone and why Lorenzo would be here. He doesn’t believe the high warlock excuse so he looks to Alec for some sort of explanation.<br/>
 <br/>
Alec just laughs to himself and says, “I’ll tell you about it later.”<br/>
 <br/>
At that moment, Simon runs in. “Found you. Finally. Where’s Izzy?”</p>
<p>That only increases Magnus’ confusion. “Isabelle? She’s here too???” Magnus looks over the faces of the ever expanding group in shocked disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so are Jace and Meliorn. We need to find them all before we find Lilith. Or Lilith finds us.” Simon adds with a shudder.</p>
<p>Using his Head of the Institute voice, Alec declares, “Okay then. Let’s go. We’ve got a demon to kill.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  Stay safe out there. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>